


Morning

by monkeik



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Mornings, Other, Peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeik/pseuds/monkeik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo certainly wasn't impressed to be awoken so early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

~Morning~

To say that Shizuo was unimpressed at being awoken by the sounds of someone banging on his door would be an understatement.  
And it wouldn't be a stretch to say he was even more unimpressed on realizing it was 5am.  
He tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but whoever was at the door, sure was persistent.  
Shizuo reluctantly rose from bed, shivering slightly at the sudden cold.  
Opening his door, he found the Flea standing there, Izaya immediately leaned against the doorframe, looking as if he belonged there, 'Good morning, Shizu-chan~!' greeted the informant in a low voice.  
'What do you want you stinking flea?' growled Shizuo.  
Izaya had to tilt his head back to look up at Shizuo as the blonde took a step forward, 'Come on a walk with me.'  
A frown creased Shizuo's face, 'A walk? At this time?'  
'Yeah,' Izaya reached forward and grabbed Shizuo's hand, tugging at it.  
Now Shizuo took note of what the shorter male was wearing, black silk pajamas, the informant had wandered all this way in his night things?  
Clearly he intended for Shizuo to go out doing the same, wearing his pajamas.  
Despite his disliking of the Flea, Shizuo couldn't help but feel curious as to where Izaya wanted to go, so he grabbed his keys and stepped out of his apartment without protest, locking the door.  
Izaya beamed at this, taking hold of Shizuo's hand and skipping off.  
They were silent as they walked through the darkened streets of Ikebukuro, it was certainly peaceful at this time of morning.  
The Flea lead Shizuo into a building, the blonde couldn't help but hesitate, what if this were some sort of ambush?  
Izaya seemed to guess his thoughts, 'I wouldn't lead you to it myself if it were an ambush, silly Shizu-chan~!'  
They took the elevator up to the top of the building, then stepped out onto the roof.  
'Taking me here so I can watch you jump?' Shizuo asked, 'That'd be about the only thing worth waking me up so early for.'  
Izaya didn't reply, just lead Shizuo to the edge of the building and sat.  
The informant swung his legs idly and gazed up at the sky, 'Watch the sky with me, Shizu-chan.'  
'The sky . . . .?' Shizuo found himself sitting next to the Informant anyway.  
'Yeah, we're going to watch the sun rise.'  
It was somewhat peaceful.  
They watched as the sun rose in silence, then Shizuo left without saying a word, leaving the Informant sitting on the roof.  
But after that, they somehow came to the silent agreement to meet on that roof each morning and watch the sun rise.  
It didn't affect anything else, Izaya still came into Ikebukuro, and Shizuo still chased him.  
And yet, they had this small peaceful place that belonged only to them.


End file.
